Tsukune the king of vampires
by ace-of-flames1
Summary: tsukune is the vampire prince and is a total badass and moka is a dampir half human half vampire.


Tsukune the king of vampires

When Tsukune is the vampire king without an inner or outer and Moka is half human and half vampire how will it turn out will it still be the same?

Oh just to let you know he is still a prince instead of a king the beginning but after awhile he will become a king that was the only

King Tsukune: just tell them the others personalities you lunatic

Writer: hey who you calling a lunatic vampire (widens eyes and starts to run as if he may have made the worst mistake in his life by saying that)

King Tsukune: big mistake my new next meal of the day

Writer: uh oh, mother of god please help me

King Tsukune: the writer is too busy being bitten by me so I'll just type this for him

The writer of this fan fiction does not own Rosario+vampire though I wish he did.

On with the story and off with the writers head (writer gulps).

It was a misty morning and surprisingly the air was dry of any pure water but had lots of special herb water. There was a person slowly walking through the mist. The figure was a young 16 year old, had moon silver hair, crimson blood red eyes with slits, fangs that reached his neck, well muscle toned body, a white long sleeved shirt with a crimson silk red tie, dark blue pants, a pair of black dress shoes. His name was Tsukune Dracula. He walked through the mist and suddenly the mist evaporated into thin air. Left behind from the mist was a mysteriously creepy castle known as castle Dracula. A bus pulled up and when it opened there was a man with ominous eyes that glowed like beams starring at your soul.

Driver: "you going to youkai academy"

Tsukune:"yeah"

Driver:"hop on then"

Tsukune then got on and took a seat near a window. The bus then went on its way. It stopped at a bus and train station. A girl with long flowing pink hair, emerald green eyes, she had a silver Rosario around her neck attached to a chain on a collar, she was wearing a mini skirt, and a long sleeved shirt with a turtle seal that said youkai academy. Her name was Moka Akashiya. She took a seat next to Tsukune.

Moka:"hello my name is akashiya Moka what's your name"

Tsukune:" my name is Dracula Tsukune want to be friends"

Moka:"sure… wait did you say Dracula?"

Tsukune:"yeah"

The bus driver chuckled to himself.

Moka:"hey um I don't think I'm maybe strong enough to be your friend am I?"She stuttered a little bit when she asked that

Tsukune: yeah of course you are and I have no friends so could you maybe be my first friend?"

Moka:"sure, of course" she said instantly respond

Tsukune:"awesome"

Driver:"Will you two lovebirds listen up were here." right exactly as he said that it caused Moka to blush bright red while Tsukune blushed barley even a tint of pink. The two got off the bus and went on their way.

Tsukune:"man this is so awesome, it looks way cooler than my castle" he said as he scanned the area

They stared to walk through the forest and came to a building they walked in and paid attention to the headmaster. After the ceremony everyone was headed to their new home rooms. Moka came in and took a seat totally ignoring the rest of the classes comments of her beauty she took a seat behind a seat that was empty and waited for the teacher to come in. she finally did and started telling the class her name Nekinome-sensei and the main rules and then the door slid open and the boy known as the prince of darkness Tsukune walked in. the teacher stopped talking and started to stare at the boy.

Tsukune:"hey sorry I'm late I got lost after the ceremony and couldn't find my way to class."

Nekinome:"it's ok please tell the class your name and take a seat in front of Moka-san"

Tsukune:"sure, my name is Dracula Tsukune" he then looked over to the class that looked totally freaked out and confused. He then walked over to the desk.

Moka:"hey Tsukune were in the same class isn't this great?"

Tsukune:"yeah it's awesome" the rest of the class started to get angry and curious of if he knew her.

Classmate 1:"how does he know her?"

Classmate 2:"he will die"

Classmate 3:"I will eat that weaklings head"

(Time skip: of when Saizou starts to talk)

Tsukune and Moka both went to the vending machine and both got tomato juice.

Saizou:"hey you Moka Akashiya right?" he asked while walking up to the to the two "hey why is someone like you hanging out like a guy like him" he said as he picked up Tsukune by the collar

Saizou:"how about being with a real monster?" he said half asked half said

Tsukune:"watch what you say you legged slug" Tsukune said as he gripped saizou's wrist and crushed it

Saizou:"what the…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…uh…" he yelled as he then screamed in pain. Tsukune then forcingly made him nelt and fall to the ground. Tsukune and Moka then walked away. Saizou looked at them and then swore revenge.

Saizou:"I kill you for this I sware I will you just wait Dracula Tsukune if that is even your real name!" he then fell unconscious

**Hey sorry I didn't add more but I will probably not be updating this chapter for a little while because the people where I got this laptop lied about not paying that much for a while but we got screwed into paying a lot more so I won't be updating in a while**

:D I hope I can update this on a new computer soon please Read and Review because I can still read the review on my P.S.P ok thanks and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
